Materials to be applied to the body can be packaged in a variety of ways. For example, consumers today have a wide variety of choices for underarm deodorant/antiperspirant products. In particular, the physical forms of the products can vary among liquid materials, gel materials, solid materials and cream materials. Like the physical form of the product, the delivery systems and application techniques also vary significantly. For example, the product can be rolled, rubbed, or sprayed onto the body.
Moreover, with regard to products that are sprayed onto the body, a number of subcategories exist. More specifically, sprays can be delivered using aerosol or non-aerosol containers or using pump-type devices.
Based upon the material form and the delivery system, the sensation experienced by the user is determined. For instance, the material form and product delivery can affect whether the product feels wet, cool, soft, powdery, or creamy. Likewise, with spray-type products, the gassiness of the product, the force of the spray, and the amount of overspray all affect the user's experience with the product.
With regard to sprayed-on products, and spray-on antiperspirants and deodorants in particular, consumers often complain about the production of a gassy cloud, the difficulty in directing the spray to the correct area, and the mis-direction of the product onto clothing. This is because applying a spray antiperspirant/deodorant can be a somewhat challenging process, and can be even more challenging when attempting to apply the product while wearing a shirt or blouse. Holding the package too close to the underarm can cause a large amount of the product to be concentrated in only a small area of the underarm, thereby potentially decreasing the product efficacy, causing the product to feel too cold or too wet and sticky, and/or causing the product to drip down the skin and onto clothing. On the other hand, holding the package too far away from the underarm can cause the sprayed product to miss the underarm, to contact clothing, and/or to create a gassy, choking cloud that could be inhaled. Accordingly, maintaining the correct distance between the package and the user's skin is important.
Moreover, with regard to antiperspirant/deodorant products and other similar sprayed-on products, it can be desirable to conveniently carry such products throughout the day, so that they are readily available for quick, repeated use. However, oftentimes the packages for such products can be difficult to quickly handle. For instance, such products typically include removable caps, making handling of such products more cumbersome. Likewise, it can be difficult to quickly locate and actuate the actuator which causes the product to dispense. Moreover, such products can sometimes accidentally dispense while being carried.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to develop packages which address these and other issues that can arise with materials that are to be sprayed onto the body.